


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-05
Updated: 2004-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

"Come to be bed."

"But it's insidious!"

"What is, Will?"

"How they bandy the word 'witch' about!"

"Bandy?" Tara leaned in, fingers hooked through the loops of Willow's jeans.

"It's just..."

Tara's thumbs wove small circles along Willow's waistline.

"...wrong and, and... stuff." Articulate indignation was kinda hard with the soft press of Taraness against her back.

"Mm hmm." Tara's restless fingers worried the buttons on Willow's shirt. "There's one phrase I've never understood."

"Uh..."

"Colder than a witch's..."

"Tara!" Willow spun around, weak-kneed at the impish smile whispering in those doe eyes. "It is time for bed, isn't it?"


End file.
